Why? 0406
by Jet Silverleaf
Summary: The more of a story...


Why?  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - 'Children In Need' at Hogwarts  
  
"I can't believe Draco. He's terrorising her with what he's doing. I didn't think even he'd sink that low," Hermione exclaimed. "I did," Said Harry grimacing. "Where have you been?" shouted Ron as they came near the Gryffindor tower, "I've been looking everywhere or you! Fred's kissing Angelina, and Seamus Lavender. More tongue than you could ever imagine.anyway, it's for this Muggle thing.umm.oh yeah! 'Children In Need.' They're being sponsored, and the house that raises the most, gets that much divided by 2 in house points! Come on!" And with that, he ran off. "Children In Need?" asked Harry. "Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. "Dumbledore," they answered in unison. They followed in Ron's path after that, and just as Ron said, upon entering the common room, there were two crowds of people, egging on two pairs- Fred and Angelina, Seamus and Lavender. "Coming up for air? Nah!" shouted a first year. "Go Fred!" shouted someone; Hermione wasn't sure what year they were. Suddenly someone called Hermione over. It was Parvati, who told her ,she had to do something too. She told her she would bet her that she couldn't do something. Something only Pansy Parkinson had done so far, in the years they had been to Hogwarts. "I'll give you 25 galleons if you do it." * * *  
  
In the Slytherin Common Room  
  
"You want me to do what? Blaize, that is out of question. I wouldn't do it if you offered me a100 galleons instead of the 50 you are" "Well, if you don't want it." ".I suppose I'll have to do it, won't I?" "If you want that money, and the chance to beat Gryffindor at the House Tournament this year, then you're gonna have to." "No, Blaize, I refuse. Point blank. I'm not going to do it!" "I'm sure you'll change your mind, soon enough, Draco. I'm sure of it," She walked off towards the dorms. The last comment was wasted on Draco, he was already gone. He didn't want to hear it. Kissing a Mudblood is out of question, he thought, No point in her thinking otherwise. * * * Hermione was walking towards the dungeons. He'll be there. I can't believe I'm doing this, though.I can't believe I'm doing it! She talked me into it! How? I want to do that! * * * Draco was walking towards the library. If she's anywhere, she'll be in the library, he thought, ascending the stairs out of the dungeons; She'll be there. Why did Blaize talk me into this? She's trying to play Matchmaker, but why? What does she want from me? His suspicious mind was already making up reasons.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - It's for Charity!  
  
As they walked down the hallway towards each other, they glared, but there was a glint of something hopeful in each of their eyes. They collided and kissed. Hermione pulled Draco towards her, and opened her mouth, gladly receiving his tongue, deepening the kiss. "Mister Malfoy! Miss Granger! What on Earth are you doing? Miss Granger, I expected better of you," Professor McGonnogal was walking down the hall towards them. "It's for charity, Professor!" "Oh. Well, in that case..," She blushed, "Carry on." They started kissing again. More French than English, but there you go.passion. Ah, young love. Pansy Parkinson came up the stairs from the dungeons. Ron came down the Grand Staircase. "Aaaaaagggggghhhhhh!", a disgusted war cry from Pansy. "Aaaaaagggggghhhhhh!", a disgusted war cry from Ron. "Shit!", a breathed exclamation from Draco, as they pulled apart. Hermione brushed and straightened out her robes and coughed, "Hiya! What are you up to Ron?" she asked, trying to sound innocent. "Hermione? What do you think you're doing?" "It's for charity!" she said, and laughed weakly. Her cheeks were as red as Ron's hair, and Draco was looking fairly green. Fitting somehow. He wasn't expecting this. That was obvious. Pansy started to throw hexes and curses at everyone in the hallway, and finally aimed one at Hermione. Much to everyone's surprise, Draco launched himself to block it, trying to use his body as a human shield. "Oh my God!" a serpent was working it's way around Draco's chest, clearly beginning to suffocate him. "Expelliarmus!" shouted Hermione. "What's this?" Snape appeared. "Erm, er, well, er, erm.," Ron sand Hermione stuttered. "They were attacking Draco, Professor!" cried Pansy, "If I hadn't been here, Draco would have suffocated!" Snape looked at Draco for confirmation. "Erm, er, er, erm, well.," Draco looked from Hermione to Pansy. And back again, "No, it's not true Professor. Hermione and myself were doing something for the charity." "And that would be.," Snape asked. He knew exactly, but he liked putting people on the spot. Perhaps not Draco, but if he was right, it would have an effect on Gryffindors, so all in all, that was a good thing. Hermione decided to answer for him, "We were duelling," Draco nodded. "Ron and Pansy were our seconds, not that we were trying to kill each other...Oh, damn. I'm supposed to be meeting someone in the Library. Gotta go, Bye!" She ran off, but to everyone's surprise, Draco ran after her.  
  
Chapter 6 - Uptight Bitch  
  
"Wait up, Hermione!" Draco called. * * * "I know. I know," Harry put his arm around Cho's shoulders. "I'm not sure what I did wrong! All I said was I wanted my own space! He just went off on one! Just because he's older!" "Don't feel bad, Cho. I'm sure Terry didn't mean it." "Harry," Cho lifted her head off the table she had been slumped over, and turned to face him, "He called me an 'Uptight Bitch, Harry. I think he meant it." * * * "Look, Draco, I'm not sure whether your following me, is supposed to be a compliment, but just.just.fuck off, dumb ass," Hermione turned around and slapped him, then walked off. Draco stood there in shock for a few more minutes, glaring at anyone he got funny looks from and finally slouched off to the dungeons. (A/N Coming up is a bit of switching. I.e. it goes from one person to the next very quickly. I warned you, so don't BS. Or say I didn't.) * * * As they parted, and their eyes opened, Harry looked at Cho with surprise, eyes asking, 'Is this what you want?' and Cho's eyes answering the way he had come to love, 'Yes.' * * * Hermione finally collapsed in the biggest armchair in the common room, and proceeded to fall asleep, not taking any notice of Fred and George's taunts and sniggers. * * * Draco splashed water on his face in the first floor boy's toilets. * * *  
  
I've got to find him. A resolution from a sleep filled head. * * * I've got to find her. A resolution from a clear yet troubled mind. * * * "What now?" "Wake up call for a Miss Hermione Granger," Said two familiar annoying voices. "What?" "GET UP!" then, Fred moved closer to her and started to whisper, "Word is that Malfoy's on the warpath. Stormed the library and is now walking around like he's in the middle of a tornado!" "Oh, God!" 


End file.
